Mikes first last date with Bella
by eddyismymonster
Summary: Very first fanfic. The cullens have a plan to make Mike get over Bella, by taking her on a date gone wrong..
1. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Twilight, New moon, Alice, Bella or any other characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Sobs**

This is my very first fanfic, so please review

The plan

The room was noisy before first period, especially if you can here everybody's thoughts, everyone except for the person I most wanted.

Mike Newton entered the room, wonderful; he wasn't worth a strand of my beautiful Bella's hair.

"Hi Bella," he said, "_I love you why do you even go out with that Cullen__. Now you and I__.."_He was pushing it, how dare he even think that way, didn't he see we are a couple. How did I want to get rid of him, the world would be so much better. Without noticing I made dents in the side of the desk, and quickly smoothed them out.

_"Edward, "I recognized Alice's voice, "Relax."_ She couldn't fully understand my anger, but the school was better without a mad vampire.

* * *

We got to our mansion with Bella, she was spending the afternoon her, when I lost it, "That Newton kid must Die!" 

"Relax Edward, "Alice chirped, and suddenly here eyes went blank-she was having a vision. I tunes in

_Bella was at a café with Mike, she got up angrily and walked out the door._

That was it, what was she doing with him on a date? Angrily I hit the statue in the yard, it crumpled to pieces.

" Esme is not going to be happy."

"Are you Ok?" sweet little Bella asked

"Yes, but why will you go on a date with Newton?"

Alice made an evil grin, " I think I have the perfect plan!"

All of the Cullen's assembled in the living room, and Alice told us her plan.

" So we fake that Edward and Bella are breaking up, so Mike asks Bella on a date, and she gives him a chance. Then the rest of us are going to set up pranks to make a totally horrible first date that will make Bella hate Mike permanently. I think that should make him stop."

Emmet grinned, "This is going to be fun, and jasper you should send some wacky emotions. This is going to be great!!"

I said, "That works, but I think we should ask Bella."

Bella smiled, "I'm in"

"So first we have to stage a breakup!"

I hugged Bella, and whispered, "Sorry sweetie"

''It's Ok, this is going to be fun"


	2. Breakup

The Breakup

Bpov

Edward came into my room in the evening is usual," Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled, "sure it will be fun! I'll miss your eyes though.""And I'll miss doing this,' he pulled me closer and kissed my nose, then his lips met mine. It was a wonderful kiss; I lost the track of thought.

"How do you expect me to be angry at you?'

He flashed my favorite crooked grin; Jazzy will be there to supply an emotional mess."

"Good night Edward'

"Good night Honey"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I got to school in the morning, Edward was waiting by his car as usual smiling innocently. As I got out of the car, I felt a wave of anger. Good Jasper was here. Furiously I walked to Edward and started," Do you have any idea how angry I am! You heart breaking monster, I can't ever forgive you!'

"I'm sorry Bella,' he tried to soothe me.

"No it's too late after last night; I can't ever talk to you again. Good bye FOREVER!!" I steamed over to first period. As I walked I heard people murmur something, the act must have worked. Now for phase two.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

It was so weird not to go to my regular seat in the class, instead I walked over to Mike.

"Hi Mike, you know I broke up with Edward, can I sit with you?'

Mike seemed happy as ever, his dream would come true. 'so now that you broke up with Cullen, do you want go out Friday/"

"Sure, "I said and threw a quick glance at Edward.

Things were going perfectly.

It was really short, but review if you want more.

Find out what happens to mikes hair next


	3. Advice

Advice

It's really short sorry

Mpov

_Yes it finally happened Bella chose me over that Cullen. After all I am the popular, good looking one. I don't see why she licked that fool, but now she is with me!! It was perfect she walked with me the whole date and we are going out tonight could it be any better._

Alice came up to me smiling, what did she need?

"So you're going out with Bella that is so great! Do you need advice?"

"Aren't you on your brother's side?"

"No, you're a better boy friend anyway. So first Bella likes daring guys, so do something with your hair. Oh I know dye your hair blue, spike it up in the middle, and paint red stars, she'll love it trust me. Next your clothing Bella likes dark emoish shirts, so something black with a skull on it would be great. Now for the gift get her a rose and oh I happened to have her favorite perfume, I'll bring it to you later. So that's it, and I'm glad Bella chose you over Edward." She skipped away happily.

This was perfect Bella was mine!

It is really small but it made sense separately, so the next chapter is also up


	4. Car ride

The car ride

Bpov

The doorbell rang, I opened the door: it was Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need a makeover, silly, come on" She picked me up and zoomed to her house. There outside the door was my angel Edward. I ran up to him and hugged me, "I missed you."

He kissed me, and held me tight. "Me too honey."

"Can I have her now?" Alice asked, and dragged me to her bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was done. As always she went over the top, I was in a black corset tank top, tine red mini skirt, and tall leather boots, my hair was in curls with very natural makeup.

Edward walked in," You look to good for that boy"

I smiled, "It's for you not him."

Alice picked me up and carried me back to my house, thirty minutes later the door bell.

"Oh and the perfume, don't spray it on yourself"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile most of the cullens were hiding in the bushes.

Alice announced, "Mike's here we have a minute, the doors of the car aren't locked. Go"

Emmet and Jasper ran out and were back in five seconds.

Let phase one begin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bella, you look good," Alice had done a good job, with me and Mike.

"Thanks nice hair and shirt…"

"Let's go,"

He opened the door of the car and I sat down. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!

There was a whoopee cushion on my sit," Mike it's not funny."

His face was red, this was going to be good," I'm sorry, I have no idea how it got there!"

I pretended to be sympathetic, "It's ok, let's go"

"Oh I have a gift for you," He handed me a blue box with a bow. Inside was a perfume, so this was what Alice told me about.

"Wow its amazing; let me try it, "Carefully I sprayed it away from myself. Some goo came out and landed on the dashboard, seconds later the car smelled like skunk, "What is this stuff?"

"Perfume?"

"Oh yeah, can't you read skunk spray"

"So sorry, I really don't know what's going on; there are wipes in the glove compartment."

Carefully I opened it and squealed; there was a huge black spider, no doubt the work of Alice.

"Are you OK, dear?'

"NO! There is a huge spider, in there; you don't keep pet spiders, do you?

"Oh course not, but this is really weird, as if somebody set up all of this.' He had no idea," Let's just close it for now, and listen to music. I've got a CD I'm sure you'll love."

He pressed play, but the Alice must have known:

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world __Life in plastic, it's fantastic __You__ can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation_

This was much too good, Mike was red and embarrassed,' what's wrong with this stupid car!!!"

"Relax mike, I'm sure everything will get better, and were at the movies."

Too be continued, review if you want more.


	5. Theater part 1

The theater

We finally made it to the theater and got out of the car. Mike opened the back door and got a rose," this is for you, honey."

It was beautiful I held it to my face to smell it, when the rose spit some red liquid into my face. It tasted like cranberry. All of the sudden Mike was laughing like crazy, "That was so funny." That must have been Jasper, as stupid as he was, Mike wasn't evil.

"Mike! It's not funny. This is not a circus!" I was furious, this night was getting better and better.

Mike began to calm down, "I'm sorry it was just too amusing."

"Can we just go?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice smiled, "Time for some theft, Mike has a twenty in his pocket, that he will use to buy tickets. All we do is sneak it out of his pocket and return later. I'll do this if you don't mind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll buy the tickets honey," Mike said as we walked up to the booth, "Two for the next show please."

"That will be fifteen dollars," the cashier said staring at Mike's blue hair. I had to admit it was unusual- Alice was a genius. Mike fiddled in his pocket, and his face began to get worried, "Shoot I must of lost the money, but I put it in my pocket."

"Mike I can pay," I volunteered reaching for my purse.

"I'll pay you back. It will be better next time give me a chance."

"Ok I give you one last chance, please be more careful.'

After I paid we headed to the snack counter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok put this honey on the counter, because he will rest his hand there. Then he will put it around Bella…Emmet why don't you do this."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Two soda's and one large popcorn please," I ordered, while mike rested his hand on suspiciously dirty counter. Then he put it around my shoulders, "Not now mike," I said disgustedly, then noticed that there was gooey stuff on my shoulders, "Mike what is this?"

"Oh Great I got my sleeve dirty in honey."

Edwards thought: How dare he put his hands around my Bella, it is time for revenge. He is holding he drinks, if I bump him at super speed, it will seem like he dumped the drinks on Bella. Yes…

"So do you want to go clean off?' Newton asked and dumped the drink and popcorn on me.

"Ugh now I really need to clean off, didn't I tell you to be careful!"

Once again he was red, as I stomped towards the bathroom with my shirt drenched in coke. Alice was inside, she didn't look happy, "I will kill Edward, that was a designer shirt form France, luckily I keep spares, here you go," she gave me an identical shirt and towel. Five minutes later I was clean and dry. Before I left Alice commented, ''by the way Sorry you want get to watch the movie."

**Yes a cliffy, I would ****of**** finished but it is very late, so I'll post more tomorrow. REVIEW**


	6. Theater part 2

More theater

Alice announced time for our next part. She stopped some kid and said,' I'll give you twenty dollars, if you sit behind those to people and be a little annoying."

"Won't I get in trouble?"

"You won't,"

He took the money, "Good doing business with you," and walked into the theater.

"Well it's Showtime Jazzy let's go. So remember make Mike, then the people around him irritated."

O000o0oo

As I exited the bathroom, Mike said," It's time, I got us some popcorn." Reluctantly I took his hand and entered the movie theater. I wonder what Alice will do next.

As the previews started we munched on some popcorn. I took a spoon full, and froze, "Mike what is a bug doing in my popcorn?"

"Are you sure it was their?'

"Is this another little joke, well it's not funny."

"I have no clue."

"Well how would it end up in the middle of the popcorn?"

"Sorry, oh the movie is starting." he started putting his hand around me, when a voice behind us went

"Kissy kissy goo oooh."

I ignored the kid, and nudged Mike to move his hand away. Some five minutes later, Mike tried again.

'Someone has a girlfriend," the voice behind us sang.

Mike erupted and screamed, "Kiddo can you be quite, and stop hitting my chair and being annoying. You know why you don't go back to your mommy. SHUT IT!"

I was 99 sure it was Jazzy; mike had to be more patient. People around us began murmuring angrily, an usher came by. "Please leave your disrupting the audience."

'Mike took my hand and said, "Come on honey let's go!"

I didn't get to see the movie, but watching Mike was funny enough.

**Sorry it's really short I'll try to add more to night, please review I'm going for 85 till next chapter**


	7. Arcade and mints

The Arcade

It's really short, but I really liked the idea.

We exited the movie theater, "You could have been calmer, it was an interesting movie."

'Sorry, I just thought we could get more privacy, just the two of us."

'Sure, I'm glad,' I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

We were passing an arcade, when a person came out and said, "Congratulations, you won 50 free tokens."

"Can we stay just a bit, Bella?"

"Ten minutes."

Some fifteen minutes later he was still there, 'mike I'm getting bored, and you have enough for a small teddy bear."

"No this is easy; I'm going to win you a big one."

Edward's thought: so he wants to win her the giant bear, how dare he. Only I can to that, now if I just adjust the wires really fast he will lose! Yes!!!!

"Five more minutes, it's a date remember."

"What the, I can't control it any more! Must try again!"

Two minutes later he walked up to me, "Something's weird I lost all of them."

"I told you not to be obsessed; now I can't even have a small teddy bear."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now lets see he is going to kiss her,' Alice began..

"NO!!!"

"Relax Edward; we are going to prevent it. Emmet, do you still have those garlic mints that Esme told you to throw away?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I keep them in my pocket."

"Perfect his breath mints are in his pocket, you know what to do."

"Yes," two seconds later he asked, 'do you like peppermint."

0o0o0o0o0o0

We sat down on the bench for a minute, mike put his hands around me, "so honey!" He leaned in.

"Eww, why does your breath smell like garlic? You know if you're going to kiss, use mints."

Once again embarrassed he said, "Sorry, one second." He pulled out a box from his pocket, "Do you want one?"

"Sure." I took one and wrinkled my nose, "what flavor are these?"

"Peppermint?"

'Let me see that, Garlic. No wonder your breath smell bad, these are garlic flavored! Don't you have any normal ones?"

"I did, do' he stuttered, "Let me just by some.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

That was short sorry, but I need some ideas of what can go wrong at dinner, some give me some tips and I will use the best ones.

Thanks.

Review, I want to have at least 100 by the next chapter.


	8. Spanish food

The restaurant part one

Thanks every one for your ideas, if you want me to add something in part two, review and tell me

I felt angry, good thing Jazz was here, it was funny, cause I knew exactly what happened to the money.

"Are you telling me you had the money the whole time?!"

"I really couldn't find it.'

"Did you want to cheat me out of my money?"

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't"

"Fine, but if anything else goes wrong, it's the last time we are together ever!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, this is perfect. We have to go to the Cantina, first I need to make a call."

'Hello, I would like to cancel a reservation for two under the last name of Newton for 7:30. Thank you."

She flipped the phone closed, "Let's go"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We are going to the Cantina, you'll love it.'

We crossed the road and as we stepped on the side walked, mike tripped and made me fall, "Ow! I'm the klutz, remember."

Poor Mike was red, as he gave me a hand, "So sorry, it was as if somebody pushed me."

"Yeah right''

We entered the restaurant, "We have a reservation for two, Newton."

"We are very sorry, but there is no reservation," Alice must have been here, too.

"Are you sure I called this morning."

"We are very sorry, there is an opening at nine, or we have a table by the kitchen."

"We'll take it."

I complained, 'Great, now we are at some dirty table at the back."

"Honey I tried," we made it to our table it was a small space right by the kitchen door,"At least were by the food." He sat down by me on the bench, maybe this wasn't so bad, and there was a pretty candle in the middle. He took my hand and pulled me closer; at the same time the end of my jacket caught the candle and was on fire. I squealed and Mike threw a glass of water at it. I was soaking, but the fire stopped. The jacket was ruined; I assumed Alice needed a reason to take me shopping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Black bean dip- perfect."

"Alice, what are you going to do?'

"Oh it's just a little potion of mine,"

0o0o0o0o

The waiter brought us our appetizers, I had a salad, he got a black bean dip with chips. It must have been good, because he finished the dip in five minutes. "So," he leaned toward me and burped loudly.

"EWW!!!"

"Sorry," he burped again.

"Maybe you should not have eaten the dip so fast." Mike just nodded.

A little later he got up abruptly, and the tablecloth must have been caught in his pants, because he dragged the tablecloth with him. The candle luckily was out, but the salad ended up on my shirt. I don't think Alice had another spare. Once again Jazz must have been here, because Mike started to laugh. The only problem was that he had a mouth full of water that also ended up on me.

"Be careful, will ya!!!" I stomped of to the bathroom. Surely enough Alice was there.

"You know I am so angry, the candle could of hurt me!"

"You're not the only one, Edward nearly choked me. The shirt will live trust me."

When I exited, the food was there.

"You know this food is good, especially the jalapeños"

When I sat down, Mike tried to kiss me and succeeded. Seconds later I whimpered , my lips burned!

"Are you OK?""NO, the peppers, my lips burn. Didn't you think of that."

"No, how was I supposed to know.'

"Well be careful, I'm this close to leaving."

Rosalie walked up, she looked very good, and obviously it was part of the plan.

"Hi Mike, I missed you. You're so hot; I wish you were at my college. You know maybe we should go out some time," she threw me a you-are-so-going-to-pay look and continued to dazzle him, "So do you want go out sometime?" she kissed him on his cheek.

"Umm, well." this would be fun; I slapped his hand.

"Ow!"

"You're here with me."

He stared at her, and added, "Can I have your email or number?"

I growled, and she left a slipped him a slip of paper and went away.

"Can you give me one reason, not to leave now?"

This probably is it, if you have any more ideas please review and leave them thanks!


	9. spanish food 2 and end

Spanish food 2

Well this is the end, hope you enjoyed it.

Finally dinner was over, and the waiter brought the check. Mike smiled sheepishly and asked, 'Do you have ten dollars?" This was my last chance to break up, so I slammed the money on the table and got up. 'That's it. Don't you know anything about dating? I give you a chance and you blow it. Good bye Mike forever!"

I twirled around, and my real angel caught me, 'Listen sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Me,too."He pulled me tight and started to kiss, "Do you want to go get some dessert."

"Ok." He literally carried me out of the restaurant. "That wasn't too bad Bella, was it."

I smiled, "actually it was very fun! Where are the others?"

"They went home, but I believe that we have a date to finish."

0o0o0o0o0o0

MPOV

How could she, was I really that bad, that she went back to that moron. I'll bring her flowers Monday that has to get her back.

Monday

Bella is here alone, good, wait how did Edward get there before me. EWw he is kissing her great.

"oh hi Mike,' Bella said," Sorry, but we worked everything out, so we are back together."

"And we would like some privacy, "Edward said sharply, and kissed her again.

I walked away, 'He Jessica, you want some flowers.

That was really short, but I basically covered everything. Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
